Junto a ti
by Viko W
Summary: ...y es ahí cuando te das cuenta de que aquel sentimiento se vuleve extraño cada que ves a esa persona que tanto tiempo estuvo ahí contigo... y al fin comprendes... un BryanxTala, era de esperarce viniendo de mí... v
1. ¿Qué quieres?

**¿Qué quieres?**

**Disclaimer**: beyblade no me pertenece... bla, bla, bla... ¡oh, mira un chocolate!, bla, bla, bla… ya saben, no es mío, no gano dinero con él y no puedo convencer a Aoiki Takao de que haga un manga dedicado exclusivamente a Bryan y Yuriy.

…POV Tala…

Extraño…. En verdad es muy extraño.

Normalmente Kuznetsov tiende a estar a mi lado. La mayoría del tiempo nos mantenemos cerca; resulta simple camaradería pero su distanciamiento me… intriga.

Pero… ¿qué es lo que estoy diciendo?, si él quiere evitarme, bien…. ese terco y rebelde no tiene porque importarme, en absoluto…...hmm, de nuevo pensando en el imbécil de Kuznetsov...

¿Podría ser la pequeña discusión del otro día?, pero eso no justifica su comportamiento, aunque dudo mucho que sea por algo así.

…end POV…

Pasos…

-¿en qué piensas?- la voz de ese alguien que invadía sus pensamientos le hizo reaccionar. Volteó hacia atrás, encontrándose con el otro ruso que le miraba apacible.

Nuevamente regresó la mirada al frente.

-hace frío.-respondió con ligereza sorprendiéndose un poco al tenerlo cerca suyo.

-no pienses mucho.-dijo burlón mientras lo miraba aún de espaldas.

-hmm.-resopló el pelirrojo. Primero lo evitaba a toda costa y ahora se acercaba a él con tanta naturalidad y le hablaba como si nada, qué traía entre manos Kuznetsov.- ¿qué quieres?-soltó al fin.

El otro se encogió de hombros y respondió con una de sus ya conocidas sonrisas.

-¿necesito un motivo para hablar contigo?

Tala se giró hacia él. Lo miró unos instantes y luego pasó de largo.

-¿de mal humor?-preguntó sarcástico. El otro simplemente lo ignoró, aún estaba molesto por la antigua actitud del peliplata.-así parece.-dijo en un suspiro sin borrar aquella expresión burlona.

Pronto le siguió. Los primeros pasos los dio de prisa, sólo hasta alcanzar al pelirrojo y luego bajó la velocidad para estar a la par con este.

-hoy estás mas callado de lo normal, 'Yura'.-comentó Bryan sin sentirse ofendido por la actitud de su compañero. No esperaba que le respondiera, así que continuó hablando al aire.-bueno, no es que me importe.-sonrió al ver que el pelirrojo seguía igual.-en vista de que Spencer e Ian se largaron a quién sabe donde no me queda mas que molestarte a ti, mi 'querido' capitán.

Silencio, no respondió. Borró su sonrisa, cambiándola por una casi imperceptible, diferente a la anterior… algo… ¿tierno?

Se permitió divagar sólo un momento. Sólo mientras caminaba en silencio a lado de él…

Lo miró de reojo unos instantes. Su cabello rojo, ese par de mechones… no había cambiado casi nada desde que le conoció. Aún recordaba con claridad ese día… ahí fue cuando lo supo…

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando le vio por primera vez. Sus miradas se encontraron y en un segundo lo habían comprendido todo. La soledad y el sufrimiento se disiparon en gran medida al estar el uno con el otro, aún después de entrar a la abadía las cosas no cambiaron mucho… estarían juntos… esa promesa en silencio que se hicieron hacía mucho tiempo en aquellas calles frías mientras robaban y engañaban para sobrevivir.

Ciertamente la personalidad del pelirrojo había sufrido ciertos cambios, pero nada que alterara ese lazo invisible e intangible que les unía. No importaba mucho, después de todo… era normal que se comportara así después de todas las atrocidades que le hicieron.

-Bryan…-esa voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Parpadeó un par de veces y rodó los ojos.

-¡vaaaaya!, al fin te dignas a hablarme.-comentó sarcástico.

-cómprate un perro y déjame en paz.-respondió con indiferencia.

Bryan soltó la carcajada ante el comentario ofensivo. Aquello molestó al ojivioleta, no entendía aún al dueño de Falborg... aunque sería casi imposible entender que pasaba por esa mente, ni siquiera él mismo lograba entender del todo su retorcida cabeza.

-¿qué es tan gracioso, Kuznetsov?-preguntó con algo de fastidio. No pretendía fingir indiferencia, quería demostrarle su enfado. Sí, estaba molesto y no pensaba guardárselo como siempre lo hacía. Aún cuando sabía que era una estupidez estar enfadado con él por algo tan absurdo.

Cesó su risa. En un principio Tala creyó haberle cerrado la boca con aquel comentario, sin embrago no sospechaba en lo más mínimo el motivo por el cual nuestro querido Bryan guardaba silencio.

Una sonrisa maliciosa surcó los labios del más alto. Con gran agilidad abrazó con fuerza a Ivanov, sabía que debía ser rápido y cuidadoso si quería que las cosas saliesen como las había planeado, y acercó su boca al oído del pelirrojo.

Sorpresivo e inesperado, no había otra forma para describir lo que había hecho el peliplata. Se quedó inmóvil ante el abrazo del otro, perplejo al no comprender lo que sucedía, acalorado al sentirlo tan cerca…

Y pronto, una risilla le hizo volver en sí.

-descuida.-murmuró en su oído de forma sensual.-no te he estado engañando con alguien más estos dos días.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera y claramente pudo sentir como enrojecía hasta las orejas, dándole color a su pálido rostro. Pero… pero cómo… esta se la iba a pagar…

Su sobresalto fue notado al instante por su 'opresor', haciendo que este riera con descaro.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir semejante estupidez?, Bryan era un imbécil.

Lo empujó con fuerza lejos de él, molesto y ofendido. Trató de callarle lanzándole una fulminadora mirada, pero fue inútil, el color rosa en su rostro no le ayudaba en absoluto. De hecho, si se le veía como lo hacía Kuznetsov, parecía algo 'distinto' que sólo daba lugar a suposiciones indecorosas.

-¡¿qué rayos te pasa?!-preguntó exaltado empuñando amabas manos. Sentía que su rostro enrojecía un poco más, y que sin duda alguna Bryan había invadido de forma poco decente su espacio personal.

-seguro que me haría de mucho dinero si tuviese una cámara para retratarte en este instante.-comentó aún riendo, dándole un toque burlesco a lo dicho.

El otro por su parte le miró aún más enfurecido, sabiendo que de nada serviría ahora que Bryan había visto aquella expresión tan singular en él. Dios, seguro que lo fastidiaría de por vida con eso.

Tanto tiempo sufriendo de abusos, humillaciones y maltratos, sumándole a esto experimentación, sin duda alguna le había atrofiado el cerebro. Cómo era posible que Bryan fuese aún su amigo… ah, de acuerdo. Sabía a la perfección el motivo, pero justo ahora no estaba del todo contento con el ruso…

-eres un enfermo, Bryan.-escupió el pelirrojo dándole la espalda comenzando a andar nuevamente.

-'gracias'. Ah, ese sarcasmo tuyo es inigualable.-expresó cerrando los ojos, como si en verdad disfrutara de ello.

Tala gruñó simplemente. El cinismo de Bryan no era nada nuevo para él, tampoco sus ironías y sarcasmos, pero aún así no dejaban de molestarle un poco y al mismo tiempo de cierta manera agradarle… quizá no lo lograba reconocer ahora, ni mañana, ni pasado, pero tarde o temprano lo haría y comprendería el por qué de muchas cosas.

Escuchó los pasos de Kuznetsov acercarse de nueva cuenta a él, esta vez estando preparado para cualquier cosa que intentara hacer el chico.

-atrévete a hacer algo estúpido de nuevo y te golpearé.-amenazó molesto el pelirrojo sin siquiera mirarlo.

Sonrió divertido al escucharle. Por mucho que Tala aparentara estaba seguro que quería que siguiese ahí, con él. Lo sabía, estaba seguro de ello. No por nada era su mejor amigo, aunque a veces Ivanov fingiera amnesia con respecto a ello cada que Kai se les unía.

-hmm.-resopló divertido el peliplata entrecerrando sus orbes verdes.- ¿aún molesto por qué te abandoné?

Un débil respingo por parte de Ivanov le hizo estar completamente seguro de que estaba en lo cierto. Parece ser que hoy Tala no tenía mucho control sobre sus emociones.

-creí haber dicho que te golpearía de seguir diciendo idioteces.-su voz entre molesta y cortante hizo sonreír aún más a Bryan.

-'ah, tienes razón'.-expresó con sorna.-pero da la casualidad de que no lo son. Y tú lo sabes bien.-dijo fingiendo inocencia.

Se detuvo bruscamente y se volteó hacia el otro.

-¿qué es lo que quieres Kuznetsov?, no estoy para bromas.

Bryan le miró de igual forma, entre indiferente y autoritario. Una expresión maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

-¿todavía no lo sabes?

…continuara….

**Viko y sus alucinantes notas:** pues bien mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. Se que aún no actualizo el otro pero lo poco que llevo escrito en realidad… es muy poco ¬¬ así que decidí hacer este. Supuestamente iba a ser un one-shot, pero me luego noté que se iba a alargar mucho y decidí subir sólo esto. Por culpa de la profa de historia perdí todo mi sábado haciendo una estúpida actividad y no pude escribir lo suficiente, y el domingo… ahm… tuve que cuidar a mi sobrino. Pero descuiden, (y si no les importa, pues que se pude hacer?) dentro de unos días más subiré el próximo capi del otro, en cuanto a este, pues ya se verá. Ja ne!!


	2. Al descubrir lo más obvio

**Al descubrir… lo más obvio.**

**Disclaimer**: otra vez, de nuevo XD… beyblade no me pertenece, no me puedo hacer de millones con historias de esta serie, desafortunadamente Tala y Bryan no fueron los protas en la serie original y no tengo dinero para sobornar a Aoki con el fin de persuadirlo a hacer un excelente yaoi de estos, wajaja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿qué es lo que quieres Kuznetsov?, no estoy para bromas.

Bryan le miró de igual forma, entre indiferente y autoritario. Una expresión maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

-¿todavía no lo sabes?

El pelirrojo lo miró sorpresivo, ¿qué debía saber?

En cuanto a Bryan, lo inspeccionó con la mirada unos instantes. Vaya, al parecer ese idiota no lo recordaba… bufó enfadado al ver esa expresión un tanto confundida en la mirada de Tala.

-48 hrs y tú ni siquiera te dignas en siquiera recordar lo que se supone que debías hacer…-dijo malhumorado el peliplata.

¿De qué…? ¿De qué demonios hablaba Kuznetsov?

Su expresión cambió a una mas calma. Suspiró resignado mientras se encogía de hombros.

-no debí esperar más de ti. De hecho, ya no me sorprende.

-¿de qué estás hablando?-preguntó saliendo de su enfado al momento de elevar una ceja.

Bryan lo ignoró una vez más y comenzando a caminar lo pasó de largo.

-¡Bryan!-le llamó exigiendo una respuesta, pero no obtuvo palabra alguna de la boca del otro chico. Una vez más lo dejó más confundido que al principio.

Esto era extraño…

Se la pasó 2 hrs como león enjaulado en su cuarto, caminando de aquí para allá, de allá para acá.

-¿de qué estaría hablando el imbécil de Kuznetsov?-se preguntaba tratando de hallarle respuesta. Una y otra vez miró con dirección a la puerta. ¿Sería prudente ir y preguntar a que se refería?, rápidamente fue descartada esa opción. Ante todo estaba su orgullo… otra vez lo asaltó aquella idea.

Ciertamente el enfermo de Kuznetsov aunque 'doliera' admitirlo era el único amigo que tenía… dios, eso era tan patético. Siempre solía decir que no necesitaba de nadie más que él, bien sabía que mentía, en el fondo necesitaba el reconocimiento y elogios de los demás… y compañía digna de confianza… y ese era Bryan, el único conocido desde su mísera niñez. El único que estuvo cuando necesito ayuda. Ese sujeto que en el pasado iba a molestarlo por las noches cuando por una u otra razón terminaba en la enfermería.

Gruñó por lo bajo un tanto molesto. Pensar que estaba desesperado por recibir nuevamente la atención del peliplata. Eso sí que era patético y algo extraño.

Negó con la cabeza tales afirmaciones propias, como tratando de ignorar lo antes admitido… intento inútil.

Si algo le sobraba al ruso a parte de estampitas que coleccionaba, era orgullo.

Y una vez más miró a la puerta. Quien diría que Bryan llegaría a estar tanto tiempo dentro de su cabeza, mejor dicho, ¡¿quién diría que pensaba en él?!

Resopló abrumado ante la idea de necesitar las palabras de 'compañerismo' de aquel sujeto. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese llegado a este punto?, en el cual se había acostumbrado en demasía a su presencia y charlas sin siquiera notarlo.

-hmm.-gruñó por segunda vez.

Tap, tap, tap, se escucharon pasos fuera de su habitación los cuales cesaron muy cerca de allí.

Con suma precaución, cuidando de no hacer ruido alguno corrió a la puerta para escuchar con claridad.

-¿lo tienes ya?-oyó el pelirrojo del otro lado. Esa voz sin duda era la de Ian. ¿Con quién de los otros dos estaría hablando?

-por supuesto.-aseguró el otro.

Frunció un poco el ceño. Aquel era Spencer y hablaba de forma complicitiva con el enano de Ian. Eso no le sonaba nada sensato, ocultarle algo al capitán era poco prudente… ya se las verían con él. Cuando estuvo por abrir la puerta con intención de sorprender y reprenderlos, escuchó una frase bastante peculiar.

-¿crees que le guste?

-más le vale que sí.-respondió Petrov con algo de sorna.

¿Gustarle?, ¿a quién? Pegó su oído por completo a la puerta. Se escucharon risas y algunas bromas con respecto al asunto… asunto el cual Ivanov desconocía por completo.

-mmm.-la curiosidad lo carcomía por completo.

-vamos.-dijo el menor comenzando a caminar. El otro lo siguió sin comentar nada.

¿Qué?, ¿ya se iban?, ¿y sin especificar al aire lo que pretendían?

'la curiosidad mató al gato', afortunadamente ni el ni Wolborg eran felinos, así que se salvaban del famoso dicho.

Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta cuando lo creyó oportuno. Miró hacia ambos lados esperando que estuviese despejado el pasillo. En efecto, no había nadie. Salió tratando de minimizar el ruido de sus pisadas, aunque era bastante lento su paso debido a eso.

-¿qué haces?

Sin poder evitarlo se giró rápido hacia él. Jamás creyó encontrarlo cerca de su cuarto.

Si bien no se veía molesto, tampoco estaba precisamente feliz. Sólo la fría y cruel indiferencia hacía acto de presencia en su rostro.

El otro lo inspeccionó con la mirada de forma meticulosa, produciendo incomodidad en el ojivioleta. Sonrió con descaro al notar aún la confusión y la interrogante mirada de Tala.

-no le des tantas vueltas al asunto.-dijo rompiendo el silencio.-no es tan difícil.-agregó de último ya riendo con sorna aunque con un toque de reclamo.

Quiso preguntar de nuevo de qué rayos hablaba, pero no quería rebajarse una vez más a eso, así que simplemente se alejó.

Bryan suspiró en silencio mientras lo miraba caminar en la distancia.- _engreído… ni siquiera se acuerda._-hizo una mueca abrumado.-idiota.

Una vez fuera del lugar decidió olvidarlo todo. No era que no le importara, pero no quería estarse preguntando el por qué de algunas cosas, además ya no quería tener en mente a Kuznetsov. Eso comenzaba a inquietarlo.

-hmm. No hay nada que deba recordar, ese idiota solo quiere jugarme una broma.-murmuró molesto entrecerrando los ojos.-sí, seguramente es eso. -finalizó sonriendo de lado.

-¡no, lo estás haciendo mal!

Esa voz era la de Ian, ¿de qué se quejaba? Pronto logró divisarlo, junto con el rubio. Se detuvo al observar una especie de caja mal forrada que se hallaba sobre una pequeña mesa frente a ellos.

Sonrió divertido al verlos batallar al tratar de colocarle un listón. Vaya par de idiotas, ni eso podían hacer bien, además, para qué querrían esa cosa que estaba horriblemente adornada.

Caminó hacia el patio trasero de la Abadía, nada mejor que un poco de aire fresco/helado. Miró caer la nieve tan blanca e indiferente cubriendo todo el terreno.

…La nieve… tan fría…

Una vez más pensó en el fastidioso y problemático de Bryan, aunque no lo quisiera esa sensación de que el chico tenía razón en que 'él' debía recordar algo se estaba intensificando.

Sin embargo nuestro orgulloso pelirrojo se negó a ceder ante ello y prefirió ignorarla de nueva cuenta. Se volvió hacia la entrada que daba al jardín trasero, ingresando otra vez al interior de la Abadía; la temperatura comenzaba a descender un poco más.

Fue a la cocina con intención de preparase un café negro y amargo. Pero al pasar cerca del refrigerador notó el pequeño almanaque en la pared. Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver la fecha de ese día.

Flash back

"-_48 hrs y tú ni siquiera te dignas en siquiera recordar lo que se supone que debías hacer…_

…_._

_-¿crees que le guste?_

_-más le vale que sí._

….

_-no le des tantas vueltas al asunto.-dijo rompiendo el silencio.-no es tan difícil."_

End flash back

Así que, de eso se trataba…

Colocó su mano en la frente, no podía creer que se le hubiese olvidado algo como eso. No era precisamente importante pero…

Miró el pequeño reloj del microondas: 5:30 pm, aún tenía tiempo. Caminó presurosamente hasta su alcoba teniendo el cuidado de que nadie notara su presencia.

No entendía muy bien su mala memoria, últimamente había estado descuidando algunas cosas sin importancia, pero ahora comenzaban a preocuparle. Lo más probable, quizá y lo más factible sería algún efecto secundario de 'aquello' que sucedió en el pasado, involucrados en el suceso más de un científico y por su puesto… Boris.

Pero no era momento de pensar en ello, por ahora sólo tenía una cosa en mente y sonaba desagradable hasta para él mismo verse tan preocupado por 'eso' (diferente de 'aquello' xD y de la peli del payaso).

Continuara…

**Notas:** he aquí la conti, se bien que dirán que está corto, pero no he podido ordenar bien mis ideas, mejor dicho: Viko no ha podido ordenar bien sus ideas u_u, sí, así es. Se aceptan sugerencias, quejas y reclamaciones :3 besos a todos mis lectores ;D


End file.
